


Терпение

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Нецензурная лексика и всё не то, о чём бы вы ни подумали.





	Терпение

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика и всё не то, о чём бы вы ни подумали.

Болезненный глухой стон, раздавшийся из-за двери кабинета, заставил Таузига вздрогнуть, испуганно оглянуться и вжать голову в плечи, отступив на несколько шагов назад, стараясь слиться со стеной.

– Ребят, – проблеял бледный как мел Флетчер, нервно дрожащей рукой оттянув ворот футболки, прочистил горло. – Может, ещё не поздно сдаться медикам как контуженному?

– Поздно, – хмуро разочаровала его Мэй. – Списки уже у командира.

– А может?..

– Не может, – постановил молчавший с самого приземления джета Роллинз. – Накосячили – будьте добры получить в панамку по потребностям.

– Так и ты же… – вскинулся Флетчер, но тут же увял под тяжёлым взглядом Джека.

– Так и я в очереди, как видишь, стою за своей долей, – без каких-либо эмоций ответил тот, нисколько не меняясь в лице, в отличие от остальных бойцов, когда за дверью что-то громыхнуло, раздался забористый мат командира и долгий протяжный стон, полный такой муки, что многим бойцам плохо сделалось.

– _Терпи, сука!_ – рявкнул командир так, что дверь вздрогнула, а бойцы переглянулись.

– Мамочки, – всхлипнул Глазго, съехал по стене под понимающими взглядами остальных бойцов. Если уж Зимний Солдат стонал и подвывал так, что слышно было, что с ними со всеми будет, одним асгардским богам известно.

Никто из бойцов не любил, когда болел их командир, и не потому, что все так его нежно обожали и пеклись о начальственном здоровье, хотя и не без этого, но тут скорее никто не желал вот так вот в рядочек стоять у дверей и ждать, когда вызовут объясняться, «какого, собственно, хуя они не вынули головы из жопы и допустили весь этот пиздец».

А сегодня было за что получать.

Мало того, что операцию практически провалили, просрали какие-то важные документы, амуницию, вернулись хоть и с несерьёзными, но ранениями, так ещё и Зимний подставился под удар, уводя отряд с линии огня, хотя мог этого и не делать. И все как один понимали, что он сейчас получает заслуженные ими пиздюли.

– _Что, долбоёб, не сладко?_

Таузиг растерянно поднял взгляд на флегматичного Роллинза.

– Нельзя так, это мы виноваты! За что он Барнса бьёт?

– За дело! – криво усмехнулся Джек, поморщившись от очередного хриплого гортанного стона.

Зимний никогда не просил помощи, не кричал от боли, не стонал, вообще больше походил скорее на механизм, который по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств ещё и дышал. Зимний издавал похожие звуки только при обнулении, и у бойцов «Страйка», у всех до единого, волосы на голове шевелились от одной мысли о том, что же их командир, обычный человек из плоти и крови, делал с, хоть и бывшим, Зимним Солдатом такого, что тот не мог сдержаться и хрипло, едва слышно просил пощады.

Но тихий полузадушенный всхлип стал последней каплей. Мэй не выдержала, не смогла больше сидеть, зажимая уши ладошками, вздрагивая от гневного рыка командира.

– Прекратите! – закричала она. – Это мы! Это всё мы виноваты! Не надо с ним так!

Дверь содрогнулась от удара чем-то тяжёлым, за ней снова тихо жалобно застонали.

– Пошла вон! – рявкнул вдогонку командир.

– Нет… нет-нет-нет, – зачастила Мэй, пятясь к выходу из зала.

Роллинз, не успевший её перехватить, лишь хмыкнул и снова привалился к стене, словно ничего такого уж страшного и не происходило всего в нескольких шагах от него, или правой руке Брока Рамлоу было совершенно наплевать, что творится сейчас за закрытой дверью командирского кабинета.

Мэй вернулась всего через пару минут, почти волоком на себе таща недоумённо взирающего на неё с высоты своего немалого роста Стива Роджерса, видимо, сочтя его последней инстанцией, тем, кого командир не посмеет ослушаться, тем более только тупой не знал, как тот трепетно относится к своему другу Баки.

– Полковник, – взмолилась она, подталкивая его к двери. – Хоть вы повлияйте на командира. Мистер Барнс ни в чём не виноват! Нельзя его наказывать, тем более так! Это… это…

– Непедагогично, – ухмыльнувшись, подсказал Роллинз, даже не подумав двинуться с места.

– Вы вообще о чём? – нахмурился Роджерс – и тут же отступил на шаг от запертой двери, густо краснея, едва напряжённую тишину снова разбил стон.

– Ему же больно! – чуть ли не плача, прошептала Мэй.

– Ему не больно, – качнул головой Роджерс, потёр переносицу, стараясь не улыбаться, чем едва не довёл вконец перепуганных бойцов чуть ли не до истерики. Никто не верил, что Капитан Америка – оплот всего светлого, что есть в мире, так странно отреагирует на истязания своего лучшего друга, но факт оставался фактом: Кэп явно не спешил выбивать дверь и спасать своего Баки.

– _Блядь, Рамлоу! – заорал из-за двери Барнс. – Я виноват! Виноват во всех грехах! Я и Кеннеди убил! И Советский Союз по пизде пустил! Хочешь, ещё в чём-нибудь признаюсь? Не могу больше! Либо встань с моего члена, либо дай уже наконец кончить! Я же подохну!_

_– Раз, блядь, хуем думаешь, идиот бессмертный, хуем за всё и ответишь, понял?_

И снова стон, протяжный, гортанный, голодный, выворачивающий душу наизнанку.

– Хорошо ему, – добавил Роджерс и как-то странно, с непонятной завистью, покосился на дверь.


End file.
